Sash Lilac vs Tracer
Sash Lilac vs Tracer is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-fourth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 14! Freedom Planet vs Overwatch! They've got buckets of speed, and heaps of attitude. Which team member walks away with the win? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight One thing Tracer probably didn't expect to see on this mission was a purple dragon rushing around and defeating monsters, but that's what she appeared to be seeing. "That's bloody outrageous!" she admitted in praise, watching Lilac punk the closest monster to her. The dragon then boosted towards Tracer, and knocked down the creature behind her. Tracer sighed in relief. "Well, that was close. Anyway, any chance of joining Overwatch? We could use someone with your skill!" she offered, smiling. Lilac blushed. "Ohhh, uhh, sorry about that. See, I'm already on a team and I don't want to join a side I'm already better than." she remarked, scratching the back of her head. "Haha! You sure think highly of yourself." Tracer observed. "How about I put you to a test?" she said, raising her Pulse Pistols. "Uhh..." Lilac said, clearly uncertain on this. "I wasn't really asking." Tracer said, as she pulled the trigger. Here we go! Lilac blitzed away from the shots, and circled around the back of the Overwatch hero. She delivered a flying kick and then used her hair to smash Tracer against a wall. "Oof. Quite strong for a cute little thing." Tracer said, before rolling a Pulse Grenade at Lilac. The dragon hid behind a Guard, nullifying the damage and coming forwards with a Dragon Boost. Tracer ducked the attack and then fired multiple shots into the chest of the young dragon. Lilac cried out in pain, and Tracer quickly delivered a succession of kicks that stunned her and eventually sent her careening into a wall. Tracer smirked, but that soon dissipated when Lilac smacked her in the head with a hair whip. Tracer tried to grab the hair as a counter measure, but Lilac was a touch quicker at this juncture. The dragon then rolled into her knees, dropping the Brit to the ground. She wasn't grounded for long though as Lilac summoned a Dragon Cyclone to pick up the soldier and throw her at a wall. "WHOAH!" Tracer cried, hanging on to the nearest bit of structure she could find. Lilac looked up, and delivered a flying kick which would have otherwise sent Tracer flying, but... "Hey!" Lilac cried, as Tracer zipped past her with Blink. The Overwatch hero cut past her, and delivered a sharp elbow to the back of her head. "How did you-" Lilac tried to ask, before being shot in the back and blown up with a Pulse Grenade. Lilac bounced off the floor, and skidded to a halt before a crate. She used it to get back to her feet, and immediately charged with a Dragon Cyclone. Tracer tried to outrun it, but Lilac caught her in a short chase, kicking her against a stone wall and then using a rising hair strike to clatter Tracer into a nearby crate. Tracer spun around, firing several shots from her Pulse Pistols which held the dragon back for a few moments. Tracer then threw a Pulse Grenade which again caught Lilac, and allowed Tracer to leap up and deliver a spiking shot from her elbow. Lilac smashed into the floor hard, but was able to recover just as Tracer was about to score a close range head shot. As Tracer aimed, Lilac grabbed her by the arm and rose up with a cyclone. Tracer dropped her weapons in the attack, and Lilac slammed her back into the ground head first. A vicious crack sounded around the area, as Tracer's neck gave out. The deceased hero lay, while Lilac sped off. Conclusion And the winner is: Sash Lilac! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights